Trucks, such as refuse hauling trucks, and other vehicles may contain an internal communication network (e.g., a vehicle data bus), which is connected to a number of different components and systems within the vehicle and allows such components and systems to broadcast messages relating to their operations. For example, such components and systems may broadcast messages related to their function or performance, or may broadcast fault codes indicating problems or malfunctions. Information broadcast over the network may be read by various other networked components and/or used to communicate information to a user, such as by use of display gauges (speedometers, tachometers, etc.) or warning lights, or by use of a computer system connected to the network. The network may use a standardized communication standard, such as the J1939 standard, which may be used by heavy duty trucks.